


New Years with the Hales

by LPM



Series: Mr. Sourwolf and Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pack, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPM/pseuds/LPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has something to say but doesn't know if Derek wants to hear it.</p><p>or</p><p>my delayed New Years story</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years with the Hales

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot begin to say how flattered I am that the first installment of this was so well received! I'm really really glad people enjoyed it, and I hope you guys like this one too! Its also a bit lacking on the sexy beast side of things, but no worries, that comes soon.
> 
> The Hale Pack  
> Mother: Eileen Hale  
> Father: George Hale (deceased)  
> Kids in order of age:  
> Darien  
> Laura – Jeremy James (beta) = Austin (10), Stephen (8), Colton (7)  
> Derek  
> Penny – Samuel Cherry (beta) = Margot, Quinn, Jasper, Hyacinth (all 12)  
> Mitch & Caleb

 

New Years Eve at the Hale house is hectic and busy. Stiles has learned, in the 5 years he’s spent there, that its best to go to sleep early the night before because the day begins very early. Members of the pack are employed by an imperious and commanding Eileen to perform their tasks. The kids usually get outdoor cleanup, sent to pick up rampant debris or rake leaves into tidy piles. Laura, Penny, and Stiles are sent to the kitchen to ready the ridiculous amount of food (Eileen would never consent to getting caterers). Derek, Mitch, and Caleb drive to the opposite side of the large lake behind the house to prepare the fireworks.

 

“Oh god I hate peeling potatoes!” Laura growls, sliding her knife through what is more potato than skin, Stiles trades looks with Penny. Of the three of them, Laura is the worst in the kitchen. Stiles isn’t exactly a housewife, but he’d made it a priority to learn how to cook when he’d been pregnant with Lorenzo. He didn’t want his kid growing up on McDonald’s and Chinese delivery.

 

“Laura, why don’t you go help Hyacinth and Margot with the decorations? Me and Stiles can finish this up, can’t we Stiles?” Penny says, eyeing her sister’s pitiful pile of potatoes, some of which are smeared with a bit of blood. Laura wavers for only a moment before huffing and going off to help her nieces, cooking is really not her forte.

 

Stiles and Penny work together in companionable silence after that, cutting their way through a gargantuan pile of potatoes. Stiles is on the very last one of his pile when Penny speaks up,

 

“So Stiles…how far along?” she says so casually that Stiles’ fingers almost slip as he cuts into the skin of the potato. He drops both knife and spud into the basin he’s peeling over and turns to face Penny, who has a slight smile on her lips and is still calmly peeling away.

 

“How did you know?” he asks, blunt and not a little surprised. Penny finally turns to face him, leaning against the counter with one shoulder cocked,

 

“your smell is different.” She replies simply. Stiles is taken aback,

“but not even Derek knows.”

 

And he doesn’t. Stiles himself only became aware of it a little over a week ago when he’d felt it.

 

They’d been poolside in their backyard, walled in from the outside world by the high trees and hedges that surround it. Stiles remembers the way the sun dappled Derek’s skin as it broke through the palm leaves. He remembers the shift of Derek’s muscles, the powerful undulation of his ass beneath Stiles’ grasping hands as he thrust, slow and teasing, in and out of Stiles’ entrance.

 

“Derek, please, _Derek_ ” Stiles had begged, driven to the edge of coherence by the languid drag of Derek’s cock inside him, against his sensitive, grasping rim. Derek’s chest had rumbled with a chuckle that was more like a growl and he’d gathered Stiles closer, large hands lifting Stiles hips up higher so his spine arced off the daybed they lay on. Like that, Derek drove Stiles higher and higher, fucking into him with single-minded intensity.

 

When he came, it was soundlessly screaming. His entire world shrank until even Derek pounding through his own release above him, was blurred out. Every cell seemed to sing in the way that only the very best climax can effect and for one trembling moment all of his focus turned inward, to the sweet shake and clench of his own body. In that bright instant he’d felt it, the tentative flutter of another life inside, the faint but undeniable beat of another heart.

 

“Derek’s an alpha, he won’t be able to smell the change on you for some time yet” Penny says, moving on to wash her potatoes. Stiles sighs, hands unconsciously pressing up under his shirt against his belly where his child grows.

 

“I was planning on telling him tonight…” he bites his lip, imagining the expression on Derek’s face.

 

In the time they’ve been together, Derek hasn’t mentioned having children. Stiles became aware of how awkward they can make him, during the first Christmas he spent with the Hales when he’d witnessed the cringe-worthy exchange of niceties between Derek and his nieces and nephews. He gets along famously with Lorenzo and Austin though, so Stiles doesn’t think he _hates_ kids.

 

Derek had only asked him once about Lorenzo’s birth, about a year into their relationship when Derek’s ring glinted securely on his finger and Eileen was knee deep in wedding arrangements.

 

The story behind Lorenzo is one that used to upset Stiles greatly. Before the arrival of Derek into his life, Stiles had been alone for a long time, even since before Lorenzo was born. His ex, the man who was Lorenzo’s biological father, had left very soon after finding out Stiles was “knocked up”. When Stiles told the whole story to Derek, he couldn’t help getting emotional. His pregnancy had been difficult, his memories of it are bitter. He’d had to deal with Adam, his ex, leaving in the middle of the night and taking all of Stiles’ savings with him. He’d had to leave their apartment and move into a rundown one-room hovel on a poorer side of town while searching endlessly for better jobs. Stiles had graduated magna cum laude from Stanford, but the economy back then had been rough, especially for liberal arts majors. He’d even ended up losing that one room hole, thrown out onto the street by his greedy landlady. He hit rock bottom then, penniless, homeless, and 6 months along, he’d even seriously considered ending it all.

 

Then, by some miraculous twist of fate, he’d met up with an old friend, Scott McCall, who’d taken him into his home. His wife, Allison, had just given birth to their second child and had the prenatal vitamins Stiles couldn’t afford. He’d ended up staying with them through the birth, and it was Scott who’d urged Stiles to apply for a fellowship program, which he got against his own doubts. It had been a new beginning for Stiles and Lorenzo, a reprieve from the series of tragedies that had afflicted his life since he’d hitched his trust and heart to Adam Jones.

 

“Stiles…” Penny’s eyes are kind, but firm, “tell him. He’ll be…well, I’d say happy is an understatement.”

 

* * *

 

 

“…and _then_ Austin shoved Colt into the pile and we had to rake them all up again! It took _forever_ ” Lorenzo is saying when Stiles goes into his and Derek’s room. The scene in front of him isn’t necessarily new to him, he’s been seeing it for the past 5 years. Derek, bare-chested and slightly sweaty, doing pushups with Lorenzo seated cross-legged on his back chattering up a storm. However long it’s been, however, it never fails to warm him all the way to his toes.

 

“Daddy!” Lorenzo says when he spots Stiles leaning against the doorjamb. Derek turns his head over, still doing pushups, and smiles at him. Stiles feels his heart flutter as, unbidden, thoughts of a son or daughter with that same smile fly through his head. He clears his throat around the lump that forms, addressing Lorenzo,

 

“Hey kiddo! Grams is gonna throw a fit if any of us are late to dinner, you’d better go get washed up!”

 

Predictably, Lorenzo pulls a face but obediently clambers off Derek’s back and scampers out past Stiles, giving him a quick hug on his way, and towards his room and to shower.

 

When they’re alone in the room, Stiles shuts the door and sits on the massive bed, watching Derek as he finishes his pushups.

 

“Sometimes I don’t understand how you can still do those with Lorenzo on your back, he must weigh a lot these days.” Stiles says, Derek grunts

 

“he’s not so bad.” He says. Stiles sighs, body flopping down onto the bed,

 

“oh come on, he’s 10 already! Wow, he’s 10! I can’t believe it’s been that long since I had him…” even now, if Stiles closes his eyes, he can still smell the antiseptic reek of the hospital room. He can feel the itchy press of the thin gown they’d made him wear, and the cold metal touch of the stirrups against his skin. What he remembers most vividly is the triumphant ache that had settled into his lower half for weeks after Lorenzo was out, there to remind him that _he_ , Stiles, had done it. He’d given another being life.

 

Derek rises from his pushups and crawls onto the bed until he looms over Stiles, looking into his eyes.

 

“Ten years is a long time, but he’s still got a lot of growing to do, don’t panic now” he murmurs. Stiles scrunches up his nose,

 

“I’m not panicking!” he protests. Derek only smirks and kisses him chastely on the lips before hopping off and heading to the en-suite for his own shower.

 

Stiles gets up slower and follows him, stripping as he goes.

 

“I mean,” he says, continuing the conversation, “Lorenzo IS getting older, next thing we know he’ll be in high school and all grown up. Then who’s gonna sit on your back while you show off how nice and muscular you are?” He steps into the already steaming shower and faces Derek, who has lathered his hair up to a heaping foam and is standing with his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“He’s got a while before high school Stiles” Derek says dismissively, rinsing his hair.

 

“Four years goes by quick!” Stiles counters snappishly and Derek freezes, then slowly turns to look at him.

 

“Yes…I suppose it does…” he says carefully, then steps close, crowding Stiles against the wall of the shower,

 

“What’s all of this Stiles?” he asks, “what’s going on?”

 

Stiles swallows and averts his eyes, then grabs the shampoo and squeezes a dollop onto his head, lathering up with maybe a little more vigor than called for,

 

“nothing” he says, “just…nostalgia I guess.”

 

They shower in silence after that.

* * *

 

Dinner is boisterous and loud as usual. Jeremy brings over an enormous pie from his mother and they all eat it until they’re stuffed silly but there’s still half left by the end. The children play video games loudly after dinner while the adults mill over coffee and tea, chatting with each other.

 

Stiles avoids Derek.

 

After the shower thing, he doesn’t want to end up snapping at Derek again. Penny keeps throwing worried but reproachful looks his way and Eileen has started raising her eyebrow at him every so often. Stiles can only thank goodness that Laura is more of a blunt instrument type and doesn’t really catch on.

 

“Stiles,” Eileen finds him wrapped in a blanket, sitting on a chair on the back porch. She sits down next to him, similarly swaddled against the chill in a blanket she knit herself.

 

“Eileen,” he greets her warmly, despite the low level nervousness that spikes suddenly at her appearance. She sits down next to him and for a moment, they’re both silent. Then she speaks.

 

“When I had Darien, George was so proud.” She begins, and Stiles knows that she _knows_ “he strutted around for weeks like he was the one carrying the baby. After Darien was born, he seemed so content, and for a while so was I. But I always knew I wanted more, at least one more, and it was hard at first to ask him. George…he was a very dominant man, it's a part of being an alpha, and I was young and timid, believe it or not. Asking George to give me another child that first time, was the most difficult thing. I was so afraid that he didn’t want another one, so I tried dropping hints; I tried all the tricks in the book! Alphas, though, are very literal types; they won’t understand unless they’re told. I didn’t know that at the time of course, so I ended up blowing up on him and, shock of all shocks, it turned out that he’d wanted more, much more, and was just waiting for me to be okay with it.”

 

Stiles stares at her, unused to hearing this much about the late Hale alpha from his mother-in-law,

 

“I guess what I’m saying is that…we wolves rely on our senses to know the world around us, just like I know you’re carrying my next grandchild by your scent…we sometimes neglect to use our minds enough to pick up on the things the outside world is trying to tell us. If you want Derek to tell you how he feels about this, you have to ask him.”

 

That said, Eileen stands and stretches elegantly.

 

“Don’t stay out here too long Stiles,” she warns, “it’s not good for the baby, and I do believe you need to have a conversation with my son.”

 

Stiles watches her walk back inside, resolution forming in him. Eileen is, of course, right. He can’t go being vague and expect Derek to understand what it is that’s troubling him. They have to talk, tonight.

  

* * *

 

The entire family gathers on the back porch 10 minutes to midnight, huddled in a circle of outdoor heaters. When Lorenzo is appropriately distracted by something or other Austin is doing, Stiles slips his hand into Derek’s and pulls him aside, ignoring the knowing looks Penny and Eileen throw them.

 

They go far enough from the rest of the family that Stiles feels comfortable they won’t be overheard before he begins to speak.

 

“Derek…I’ve been meaning to ask you something” he says nervously, twisting his hands. Derek raises his eyebrow,

 

“yeah I figured” he says drily. Stiles doesn't speak immediately, nerves turning his stomach into a torrent of butterflies. Hundreds of terrible “what-ifs” make the butterflies into pterodactyls, churning his stomach into nausea.

 

Suddenly, Derek’s hands are there, warm and large on his face, stroking away the tenseness. When Stiles looks up, Derek’s eyes are soft and worried,

 

“hey…what’s wrong?” he asks, and Stiles is suddenly overwhelmed by just how much he loves him.

 

“Derek…did you ever think about having another kid?” Stiles asks. Behind them, the family begins the countdown to midnight.

 

10

 

“what do you mean?” Derek asks, confused.

 

9

 

“I mean a baby…with me…have you ever wanted to?”  Stiles says, chewing his lip.

 

8

 

“Of course!” Derek replies, instantly, “

 

7

more than anything!”

 

6

 

Stiles grins, slips his arms around Derek’s waist, and leans in close

 

5

 

“Derek,” he whispers, and takes one of his hands

 

4

 

“Surprise.” He places the hand against his stomach and watches as surprise blossoms on Derek’s face.

 

3

 

“Y-YOU…???” Derek squawks , and Stiles laughs.

 

2

 

“yes,” he says, meeting Derek’s eyes. Then Derek is picking him up and kissing him.

 

1

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” the family roars, and the fireworks that had been set up earlier exploded in a brilliant display. The dazzling lights reflect in the shine of unshed tears in Derek’s eyes.

 

“Happy new years,” Stiles whispers against Derek’s lips. They kiss again and again and again, until Lorenzo sees them and makes disgusted noises about the gross things grownups do together.

 

Things after that are a blur of delighted surprise and affection. Derek’s chest is puffed out and he looks smugly at everyone, refusing to unglue himself from Stiles’ side or remove his hand from Stiles’ belly. Eileen rolls her eyes at his display,

 

“Just like his father,” she murmurs to Stiles, and they share a smile.

 

Out of everyone, Lorenzo seems to be the most excited, even rivaling Derek. He keeps throwing awestruck looks at Stiles’ stomach, even though there’s nothing showing there yet. There is so much happiness and excitement going around that Stiles doesn’t even know how he could have thought it would be otherwise.

 

* * *

 

 

After the festivities and congratulations are over and everyone has gone to bed, Stiles lets Derek sweep him off his feet and carry him, bridal style, into their room. Warm and content, they settle into bed, twined impossibly close together.

 

“Are you happy?” Stiles asks, and he feels Derek’s satisfied hum against his back where he rests against Derek’s chest,

 

“more than.” Derek replies.

 

Stiles can only smile contentedly and close his eyes. It’s a new year and they’re going to have a baby and in that moment, everything in his life is good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come


End file.
